Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 50\% \times -0.45 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.45 \times 100\% = -45\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -45\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -45\% = -22.5 \% $